


Why Mages Shouldn't Drink

by Valisandre



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Anduin gets jealous, Anduin is a bad bottom, Bird!Khadgar, Dancing, Drunk Mage Doing Drunk Things., Greatfather Winter!Khadgar, I blame chat for this, Khadgar is ridiculous, Khadgar is seriously a brat, LionTrust, M/M, Murlocs - Freeform, Slowfall Fun, Winter Veil, climbing trees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valisandre/pseuds/Valisandre
Summary: Khadgar can handle his alcohol just fine, until he can't. Anduin always has to save the mage from himself, and probably everyone else too.I blame chat. They know what they did. <3





	1. Magical Armor

“Khadgar, no.”

 

“But..”

 

“No, spell chucker. I won’t wear that, and who let you into the wine cellar? I need to have a talk with them.”

 

“I’m a _mage,_ Anduin.”

 

Anduin sighed loudly, dragging a hand down his face as he stared down a drunk Khadgar. They discovered early on that letting the mage get completely drunk was just a bad idea, when he accidentally blew up his room trying to create some potion he was convinced would allow him to cast without fear of mana exhaustion. After that incident, he told all the castle guard and the servants that under no circumstances was Khadgar to be allowed near the wine cellar. It seemed the mage took it upon himself to get what he wanted.

 

“Fine, I will go see if someone else will try it then.”

 

“You will not. I won’t have you subject my guards to your shenanigans, especially not when you’ve been drinking.”

 

Khadgar pouted, standing there glaring at Anduin. So what if he was drunk? The explosion in his quarters aside, he came up with good ideas while drinking. This time he enchanted armor with a spell that should allow the wearer some resistance against magical attacks. With the magical abilities spreading amongst the orcs, he knew it could do some good. He wasn’t sure why Anduin was being so stubborn about this, all they had to do was test it out.

 

“I’m just trying to find ways to help _your_ troops, Anduin! I don’t see why you’re being so stubborn about this!”

 

Anduin grabbed the mage by the arms, walking him over and forcing him to sit down in a chair. “Khadgar, look. You’ve been drinking, which means you have no control over your own magic. You don’t know how well enchanted those pieces are, nor could you control the power of your spells while testing it, especially if someone was wearing it. You couldn’t live with yourself if you hurt me or one of the guards, right?” He hoped logic would appeal to Khadgar enough that he could drag the mage to bed.

 

Khadgar seemed to think over what Anduin was saying, he was correct, he didn’t have as much control over his magic when he had been drinking. Especially not as they’ve noticed his powers had been growing in strength over the last few months. It seemed despite his refusing to take up the mantle of the Guardian, his powers were still growing like he was one.

 

Khadgar looked up to Anduin, sighing. “Okay! Fine. But tomorrow, you’ll try it on and we’ll test it? Please?”

 

“Yes, spell chucker, now let’s go to bed.” Anduin agreed, glad he could reason with Khadgar. Sometimes it was easy to redirect the mage but other times he was stubborn and took a bit more convincing. He led Khadgar back to his quarters, _their_ quarters, he reminded himself and got ready for bed. By the time he finished, Khadgar had passed out face down on the bed. He removed the mage’s boots and cloak, covering him with a blanket and climbing in bed beside him. He laughed lightly to himself before laying down and falling asleep as well. Khadgar was sure to have a monster of a headache in the morning.


	2. Mages Don't Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin's positive that Khadgar might be trying to blow himself up.

“What is he doing  _ now?”  _  Anduin muttered under his breath as he dismissed the guard who had come to the war room to summon him. He and Khadgar had argued earlier that evening and now it seemed the mage resorted to drinking rather than just silently stewing while researching in the library. It had been a few weeks since the last incident, he was hoping they were moving past this destructive habit of Khadgar’s. 

 

He found Khadgar standing by the lake, as far away from the Keep as he could be, thank the Light for that. He had no clue what the mage was planning on experimenting with this time, but from what the guards had told him, it wasn’t good. 

 

Khadgar narrowed his eyes and snorted as he saw Anduin walking around the lake towards him. He should have known the guards would have worried and gone and gotten the warrior. He had no intention of involving anyone in his “shenanigans”, as Anduin called them, this time. Nope, this time it was something that would only affect him and he had the lake right there to save him from any damage. He thought this one through, this time. He knew what to do. 

 

“Don’t worry, Anduin, I’m not intending on bothering anyone, you can go back in the keep now.” he spat bitterly as he turned back to the flasks he had brought with him. He knew the slowfall spell, but what he wanted to do was see how high he could launch himself using potions. Surely there was a good combination for that, he just had to figure out which ones would work best for his purposes. 

 

“Khadgar, please. Don’t do this, I don’t want to see you get hurt over something you haven’t thought all the way through.” Anduin didn’t like what he was seeing, he wasn’t sure what potions Khadgar had in front of him, and he didn’t like the idea of him combining some for some insane reason. 

 

Khadgar turned to glare at him, then went to cast a spell. Anduin recognized the words and the runes forming and immediately charged at Khadgar, knocking the wind out of him and the two fell into the lake. He was  _ not  _ going to be turned into some farm animal because he was trying to protect his lover from himself. 

 

Anduin pulled himself up to standing in the waist deep water, offering his hand to pull Khadgar up, but the mage slapped it away and charged at the warrior in return, knocking them both back under. He underestimated Khadgar’s physical strength, not keeping in mind the sheer weight of the heavy books the mage carried around on a regular basis. They grappled in the water for a bit before Anduin was able to gain the upper hand and wrestle Khadgar back to the bank. He kept his hand over the mage’s mouth so he couldn’t try to cast, though it seemed like the fight was draining from him. 

 

Khadgar let Anduin wrestle him to the bank, realizing that he had no chance in a physical fight and the warrior was too adept at keeping him from casting. He slumped down on the ground, crossing his arms over his knees and just glaring at the lake. Anduin sat down next to him and was quiet, letting Khadgar calm down. “I don’t know why you keep stopping me from doing things just because I’ve been drinking, Anduin.” 

 

“It’s because when you’re sober, I can talk with you, reason with you. When you drink, you just  _ do _ without thinking of any consequences. What was your grand plan this time?”

 

“I was gonna find a potion that would launch me into the air and then slowfall down, it would enable me to get away from melee attackers….”

 

“You were just going to mix potions, weren’t you?” 

 

“Shut up, Anduin.”


	3. By the Light, Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Anduin just doesn't help matters any. 
> 
> Wildhammer dwarves + ale + Khadgar = Drunkeness.

He had no one to blame but himself, if he were being honest, this time. While he watched a very drunk Khadgar continue a drinking game with the Wildhammer dwarves sitting with them at the table, he realized he was going to have a very unpredictable night. So far, Khadgar was content to just do silly little magic tricks for the dwarves, which he was, for the most part, grateful for. Dwarves didn’t trust magic, not really, so it was really helping build the Alliance and the relationship they had. 

 

As Khadgar cast another spell, freezing a mug of ale as one of the dwarves went to take a drink and causing an uproar of laughter at the table, he shot a look at Anduin. The warrior raised an eyebrow slightly, a silent question as to what his mage was planning, but Khadgar only winked and slammed down the mug of ale that had just been set before him. He probably should have quit several rounds ago, but he genuinely was having a fun time with the Dwarves. 

 

“Hey! Yer a mage, doin’ all that magic, but ken ye fly?” one of the dwarves asked Khadgar as another round of mugs was plopped down by the barmaid. Anduin’s breath caught, the last thing he needed was Khadgar trying to cast some improvised spells while this drunk. 

 

Khadgar ignored Anduin’s kick at his shins and started to think of spells he could use. He wasn’t practiced enough for the raven that Medivh used, he supposed he could jump from somewhere and slow fall. 

 

When he felt Anduin trying to kick him again, he froze the warriors boots to the floor causing Anduin to flip his chair forward and fall on his backside. The dwarves were about to fall out of their chairs laughing as the Lion of Azeroth sputtered and swore at Khadgar, who was also falling apart laughing. The moment had passed, however, and Khadgar as well as the dwarves had completely forgotten about the flying question, moving on to making jokes about Anduin as the red faced, yet relieved, warrior sat back down. 

 

Khadgar winked in his direction, though he knew without a doubt that Anduin would make him pay for that, later. Anduin glared in response, downing his ale before waving the barmaid over so he could pay their tab. The two bid their dwarf drinking buddies goodnight before Anduin led a very giddy and affectionate Khadgar back to their room. The look the mage was giving him promised trouble.

 

He really needed to keep Khadgar from drinking. 

 


	4. Remodeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin did ask that he stop doing experiments...

Anduin was tired, though really tired didn’t cover half of what he felt. He was just plain exhausted and was glad to be back. He had been on tour the last couple of weeks, and was glad to be back in Stormwind and couldn’t want to fall asleep with his arms full of Khadgar. The mage couldn’t go with him this time, they had some important meetings that Khadgar needed to be present for, especially since Anduin couldn’t be there. 

 

As he neared the door to their quarters, he came to a complete stop and stared at the doorway. There was a blue glow that kept pulsing, followed by what sounded like furniture being moved all over the room. What was Khadgar doing?

 

“Spell chucker, what are you…” Anduin’s jaw dropped at the state of their quarters. Khadgar was standing in the center of the room, glowing as some pieces of furniture levitated around the room. 

 

“Anduin! Hi!” Khadgar called brightly from where he stood, moving the furniture in place before crossing over and hugging Anduin tightly. “I’m glad you’re home! I was going to try to be done before you got back, but what do you think so far?” 

 

Anduin sort of stared blankly at Khadgar before looking around the room. He had to admit, he liked the changes the mage had made. He narrowed his eyes and looked back at the mage, analyzing him for a minute, “Are you drunk?” 

 

Khadgar rolled his eyes and scoffed, “So I had something to drink while I was doing some rearranging, it’s not a big deal! I wasn’t trying to practice magic or anything, I thought that was your problem with it!” He walked back over into the room and took a look around, admiring his work. He was doing as Anduin asked, he wasn’t doing any experiments or subjecting anyone to his wild ideas. 

 

Anduin pinched the bridge of his nose, Khadgar had a point and he knew it. It didn’t seem that Khadgar was hurting anyone by rearranging the furniture in their room while drinking. It was in just their room, not anything experimental or dangerous to anyone except the furniture and maybe Khadgar, but he seemed to be handling it just fine. 

 

“Are you about finished? I’m really tired and am ready to go to bed.” Anduin settled on saying, walking further into the room and removing his armor and clothing, climbing into bed. Khadgar was close behind, and the two fell asleep quickly. 

 

It wasn’t until Anduin had to get up in the early morning to use the chamber pot, running into furniture and stumbling over himself to fall flat on his face that he cursed Khadgar’s drunk ideas.


	5. Mages Can't Defend Themselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> otherwise known as the one where both boys get drunk and are stupid.

It started when he questioned a mage’s defensive spells, how effective they truly were. That comment had him as a sheep for a brief amount of time, while Khadgar switched between drunken amusement and offended glares. He really wanted to punch Khadgar once the spell wore off, but he was more amused at how quickly the mage had outsmarted him. 

 

He supposed he deserved it, and he also knew that he was asking for trouble. He had been so caught up in their conversation that he hadn’t realized how much he and Khadgar had been drinking. It wasn’t until Khadgar got incredibly defensive that he realized they had too much and he was screwed. 

 

Once he stopped being a sheep, he followed a grumbling Khadgar through the empty streets, trying not to laugh too loudly since it seemed to incense the mage even more. “I was only asking a question! You don’t have to be so damn offended, you know.” he finally managed to say. That only earned him getting his feet frozen to the ground and Khadgar laughing at him as he tried not to faceplant. He managed to kick the ice free, then charged at the mage. Khadgar wasn’t fast enough to dodge a surprisingly agile drunk Anduin and they both went toppling into the canal. 

 

“You big oaf!” Khadgar yelled, swatting at Anduin when they surfaced. He was rewarded with Anduin splashing more water at him before the warrior pulled himself up onto the small dock nearby, reaching out a hand to pull the angry mage up with him. Khadgar grabbed his hand and  _ yanked _ pulling Anduin back into the water while he climbed up on the dock. When Anduin surfaced he glared at Khadgar who was grinning cheekily at him, stepping back so the warrior could climb up. 

 

Anduin and Khadgar stood there for a moment, just sizing each other up, before they both burst into laughter. “Great, now we both smell like hell.” Khadgar muttered, trying to wring as much canal water from his clothing as he could. Anduin just laughed at him, removing his shirt and wringing it out as they started making their way back down the street. 

 

“I can’t believe you turned me into a sheep for simply asking a question, spell chucker.” 

 

“Keep it up, I’ll turn you into something else.” 

 

“Do that, and I’ll knock your ass back into the canals. Your choice, really. You already smell.” 

 

“I’ll take you with me.” 

 

“I might like it.” 

 

“You’re impossible, Anduin Lothar.” 


	6. Don't Climb The Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They really shouldn't be allowed to leave Stormwind.

“Oh Light, Khadgar! No! I wasn’t serious!”

 

Anduin stumbled over his own feet and hit the ground hard, shattering the mug he had all but polished off at that point. Taria should have known better than to send both he and Khadgar to Darnassus, it was just a disaster waiting to happen. Especially after the Wildhammer trip, they both were still quite hungover when they arrived back at Stormwind. They always said they would watch how many they had, but before they knew it they were both beyond the point of being rationally drunk and up to their no good antics once again. 

 

Khadgar was giggling, he’d show Anduin this time, he wasn’t just a mage from a stuffy city that never did anything fun. Besides, the Ancient Protectors moved slow, it’s not like they would stomp on him or anything. Also, he was a mage, he could blink away if he was in any danger. 

 

Anduin pulled himself off the ground, catching his breath just in time to see Khadgar start to climb up the ancient that had been closest to them. He looked around, thankful that they seemed to be in a part of the city that didn’t have many people this time of night. He didn’t even see one of the guards, but he supposed they didn’t need to come this far over when the protectors were here. 

 

“Khadgar!” he yelled, trying to walk as straight as he could over to the mage, who was so nearly at the top of the protector. He eyed the ancient warily, but it didn’t seem phased by Khadgar climbing it. He wondered if the mage was the first to have done such a thing, or if it was something that had happened before. 

 

“Anduin! You look so small down there. You should try it, the view is breathtaking!” Khadgar looked down at the warrior, who seemed to be struggling with the idea of whether or not he should climb up as well. 

 

Anduin contemplated doing it for a moment, until he wasn’t paying attention and tripped over some bushes and ended up flat on his face again. Khadgar’s laughter floated down to where he lay, causing him to turn red in the face with embarrassment. He  _ really _ needed to quit drinking with the mage, it was just a bad idea. 

 

Khadgar took pity on Anduin and jumped down, casting a slow fall and landing gently next to the warrior. Anduin turned and glared at him, but he still took Khadgar’s outstretched hand and got back off the ground. 

 

“Come on, we should probably go to bed, the ship will be leaving early.” Anduin grumbled and he and Khadgar started heading back to their room. 

 

As they were passing the waters that lapped gently against the pathways, Anduin pushed Khadgar in and kept walking, smiling to himself as the mage cursed. 

 

He knew he would regret it, but couldn’t seem to care. 


	7. The Drunk Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tables turn on Anduin a little.

Khadgar bit his lip, trying not to laugh, he didn’t want to give away his location or his position. He had gone to Karazhan for a couple of weeks to research a few things. He knew Anduin would probably fall back into his old habits once he was gone, and he was a little annoyed to find he was right. He knew Anduin couldn’t cope well with his stress or emotions, he buried them until they overwhelmed him and then he turned to drink to make it all go away. It was a bad habit of the warrior’s, one that he had slowly been helping him to try to stop. He supposed they had been under a lot of stress, with the newest attacks and the orcs causing a ruckus once again.

 

He waited until Anduin looked away from the bar for a second and teleported the mug away, to the other end of the bar.

 

Anduin turned around and saw his mug gone, then saw it down at the other end of the bar, looking around and seeing he was one of the only patrons left. He shrugged his shoulders, walked as best as he could to it and downed it. Khadgar smiled beneath his hood in the dark corner of the room, knowing Anduin had not yet see him. 

 

When Anduin crossed back over to sit back in his stool, it slid away from him and he found himself flat on his backside. He glared around the room now, but still couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary. He turned red in the face, and climbed back up, ordering another drink. One more and he would head back to the castle, to his empty bed. 

 

Just as he went to take a drink, and found that his mead was a solid block of ice, he noticed a cloaked figure heading out of the door of the inn. He threw down more than enough to pay his tab and headed off after the figure. 

 

“Hey!” he yelled a little drunkenly, luckily for him Goldshire was mostly empty this time of night and the figure darted behind the blacksmithing building, near the small pond. 

 

“Who are you?” he tried again, stalking after them. Just as he neared the back corner, he slid, finding ice under his feet. He slid right into the pond, recognizing the voice laughing at him as he did. 

 

Khadgar doubled over laughing, watching Anduin struggle to stand back up, then backing up as the warrior did and came stalking over to him. 

 

“I’m sorry, Anduin.” he said through laughter “I just wanted to mess with you a bit, I don’t like that you’ve turned to drink, I’ve only been gone two weeks.” he sobered a little at the end, seeing the warrior stop short. 

 

Anduin frowned a little, realizing Khadgar was right, he had turned back into his old habits once the mage had been gone. Then he grinned, grabbed the mage and pulled them both into the pond. 

 

“Now we’re both all wet.” Khadgar laughed, then kissed him. “Sober or drunk, I still somehow end up in the water.” 


	8. He Did What?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happened to Anduin's training yard.

“Explain this to me again, because I’m not really sure how this is even happening right now.” 

 

“We aren’t really sure, sir. It started off as just one, water elemental, I think he called them. And then as we attacked it, the droplets fell and became more. The rest you can see for yourself.” 

 

Anduin slapped his face with his palm and pulled it down his cheeks, staring in consternation at the hundreds of water elementals that had taken over his training yard. The barriers Khadgar had put up kept them in place, but there was nothing to be done for destroying them. They seemed to split no matter what type of weapons his men used on them. 

 

“Bookworm!” he yelled and Khadgar winced before walking over to Anduin with his head down. “What are you going to do about this? What even  _ possessed  _ you to summon a water elemental you couldn’t fully control?” 

 

“I thought it was a good idea at the time…” Khadgar started to say, refusing to meet Anduin’s eyes. He knew the answer, the  _ real _ answer would draw more ire. 

 

“You were drunk, weren’t you?” Anduin said flatly, grabbing Khadgar’s chin and forcing him to make eye contact. The guilt he saw there confirmed it and he sighed loudly. 

 

“What do we need to do to make these blasted things go away?” 

 

“I… I’m not sure.” Khadgar thought for a moment, before turning back towards the training yard. He dropped a flamestrike on a group of elementals and they dissipated without splitting or reappearing. 

 

“So, fire then?” Anduin asked when he saw Khadgar’s spellcasting take care of a small group of the hundreds of elementals in the yard. “I guess the grass would grow back eventually. Do we need to get some of the other mages to help you take them out?” 

 

“Probably, or else we’d be here waiting for my mana to regenerate.” 

 

“You seriously need to stop casting spells when you drink, Khadgar.” Anduin said, before walking away to tell his men to ask some mages to help clear out the training yard. 


	9. Little Raven

“I told you not to try new spells when you’ve been drinking, you know.” Anduin said, crossing the library and setting the small bundle on the table. “Please tell me the books you were reading are still on this table?” 

 

The bundle moved, and a small raven climbed out, meeping once softly. It hopped over to a book that still lay open and tapped it once with its beak. The poor thing was still a little damp, falling into the pond after the failed transformation is how Anduin had found him. Khadgar was still not very pleased at all about the circumstances which led to this entire situation. He was grateful that Anduin was the one that found him though. 

 

Anduin reached over and scratched Khadgar’s feathery head, “Silly mage, you’re an awful cute little raven though.” he earned a sharp peck for that, he supposed he deserved it. 

 

They spent about an hour reading through the books Khadgar had been studying before Khadgar hopped down and meeped at Anduin, gesturing towards the door. 

 

“I hope you know what you’re doing, spell chucker. Or else you get to stay as a raven. Eventually you’ll grow up enough to fly, maybe.” he added with a chuckle. He picked Khadgar the bird up, and carried him back outside where there was plenty of room and no water for the mage to somehow fall into a second time. 

 

Once outside, Anduin set Khadgar down in the grass and backed up, out of the way so that Khadgar could cast the spell. He watched as violet and blue magic swirled around the bird, and Khadgar appeared once again. 

 

“Hey! Look at that, my lover is no longer a bird. You were awful cute though.” 

 

Khadgar turned and glared at Anduin, his hand and eyes lighting up blue for just a brief moment. 

 

Anduin didn’t realize it until it was too late, and he was falling into the lake. As he swam towards the bank, he swore he was going to find a way to lock up all the alcohol in Stormwind, or lock Khadgar up in the barracks. 


	10. Hey

“Hey.”

 

“Hey.”

 

“What are you doing, bookworm?”

 

“Reading?”

 

Anduin narrowed his eyes, studying the mage for a moment. He was curled up in a chair in their quarters in front of the fireplace, with a book in his lap. He had a teacup on the table, which wasn’t unusual this time of night. He hummed, turning towards their washroom, “It’s almost bedtime, you coming?”

 

“Sure, I’ll be along shortly. Just want to finish this chapter.”

 

By the time Anduin finished what he was doing, Khadgar was heading towards the washroom to complete his own bedtime rituals and change. They got into bed and settled, Anduin curled up around Khadgar, kissing the mage on the cheek.

 

About an hour later he woke with a start, realizing he couldn’t move his arms or legs, and there was a soft glow in the room. He looked up and saw arcane bands tying his wrists together.

 

He looked down and saw Khadgar, grinning almost wolfishly, as he used magic to remove the small amount of bedclothes he wore at night. The glint in his eyes confirmed what he had suspected, Khadgar _had_ been drinking. The mage didn’t always have the nerves to do the more daring things in the bedroom unless he had. This time, Anduin couldn't bring himself to be mad at the mage for performing magic while drunk.

 

“Hey.” Khadgar said as he crawled back up towards Anduin, biting his lower lip gently before giving him a searing kiss.

 

Anduin grinned when they broke apart, “Hey.”


	11. Fishing in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted something a little cuter and fluffier.

The water lapped against the banks easily enough, the stars were the only light in the sky, the air was cool and crisp, the perfect night for fishing, that’s what Anduin said anyway. Khadgar had never fished before, he never had the need to when he could conjure food. He wasn’t even sure why they were doing this, but Anduin said it was relaxing. 

 

Khadgar found it hard to relax when Anduin laughed at him as he helplessly stared at the rod he was handed, and then told to bait the hook. The look he gave Anduin must have been something bad, because Anduin doubled over in laughter and couldn’t stop for a few minutes. Khadgar had half a mind to just storm off and leave the warrior there by himself, but he was determined to figure it out. Once Anduin was done laughing at him, “Watch me, bookworm.” he had said, Khadgar managed to bait the hook and cast into the water. Anduin was impressed, but he knew Khadgar was a quick study. 

 

It was the patience that Khadgar struggled with, the waiting. And waiting. And waiting some more. Anduin caught something and Khadgar was excited for a brief moment, until Anduin cast into the water again and they waited some more. 

 

“How is this relaxing?” he finally blurted out, more than frustrated with his lack of catching fish, his zero caught to Anduin’s three. He was convinced the warrior was somehow cheating at this, or he was just terrible at it. 

 

“Well, sometimes you drink while fishing, it makes the time pass.” Anduin replied, “But, that’s not an option for you, so don’t bother asking.” he hurriedly said when Khadgar’s face started to light up. 

 

“Oh, come off it, Anduin, we are  _ fishing _ how could I possibly get into trouble while drinking and fishing? The most I might do is fall in the damn water, and that would just amuse you more.”

 

Anduin thought for a minute, and relented, telling Khadgar to keep trying to catch fish and he would be back. He wouldn’t get them much, just enough for a pleasant buzz. That was all. 

 

He said that several hours ago, it was now early morning and Khadgar was drunk. Khadgar had gotten long bored of trying to catch fish the “boring way” as he put it, and decided to try to use magic to entice the fish. All that ended up happening was he  _ froze the damn pond _ . 

 

Then, as if that wasn’t bad enough, Khadgar decided he was gonna play on the ice, skating on it and sliding around, leaving blue trails of arcane all over. Anduin was frustrated at first, but got amusement out of Khadgar using his magic to effortlessly glide along the ice, his face flush from not just the exercise but the sheer happiness of being so carefree. 

 

Khadgar stopped and looked over to Anduin, “Come here!” he said, gliding closer to the warrior. 

 

“Are you crazy, bookworm? I don’t have magic helping me glide across the ice.” Anduin laughed from his spot on the bank. 

 

“Just stand up, take my hand.” Khadgar said, offering his hand to Anduin. 

 

Anduin raised an eyebrow, but did as he was asked, and found that the magic was helping him glide across the ice too. He laughed freely and the two danced around on the ice until the sun began to come up. 

 

Taria stood on the balcony, watching the sun come up, and watching her brother and Khadgar play like children, carefree of the war and the troubles of the kingdom for a moment. She smiled, her heart lighter than it had been in months. 


	12. Sway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna apologize for the fluffy fics, in my other works things aren't so fluffy and I need fluff. So have some fluff.

Khadgar hated this, the parties, the festivals and celebrations. Taria always insisted he come, and Anduin loved to see him dressed up so nicely, so he did come. The people always seemed more at ease when the Guardian would show up to the events. Especially so now that Gul’dan was defeated, while the orcs still were out there, they seemed to be sick of the constant fighting too, so party it was.

 

He stood against a wall, sipping the third? fourth? drink he had managed to snag off of a tray that came by him, feeling a little more relaxed and less ready to teleport far away from there and possibly to Karazhan, where the books would welcome him with open arms. He smiled at the couples dancing along the floor, gliding and swaying. He thought back to a few weeks ago when he and Anduin danced along the ice of the pond he accidentally froze during his failed attempt at fishing. He smiled at the memory, he and Anduin gliding across the ice and it was as if they were the only two people that existed in that moment.

 

“There you are.” Anduin’s voice sounding like silk next to him. He was dressed nicely as well, and Khadgar appreciated the way the finer clothing hung on his muscular frame. Anduin kissed him on the cheek and Khadgar could tell the warrior had been drinking, and smiled. “Here I am.” he replied, his voice lower and husky, eyes twinkling and inviting trouble.

 

“Dance with me?” Anduin asked, taking his hand and kissing the knuckles, causing Khadgar to blush slightly. While it was no secret that they were together, they tended to stay away from public affection, due to their positions. Had Khadgar not been drinking, he would have said no, too embarrassed, but he didn’t care and nodded his head, letting Anduin lead him out onto the dance floor.

 

It started simple, a slow number, Khadgar letting Anduin take the lead and following him across the floor. They never broke eye contact, managing to not only glide effortlessly through the dance and avoiding other dancers, but speaking without words.

 

They made it through a few songs, before they went outside. There, Khadgar took Anduin’s hand and the hum that the warrior had come to know as Khadgar’s magic wrapped around them. Blues and purples swirling around their feet and legs, as they started to dance again, this time, they were floating just above the ground.

 

Anduin twirled Khadgar, spinning him out and back to him with a laugh, as they floated through the courtyard outside the Keep. They weren’t paying attention, just dancing to music only they could hear, floating further and further away from the party and becoming more wrapped into the unspoken communication between them. They had been through so much, with little reprieve and it was winding down. They could do this, they could dance without a care knowing that tomorrow was promised to them now.

 

Anduin spun Khadgar again, pulling him back close and kissing him, “Marry me.” he said, holding those brown eyes, holding his breath and waiting for the answer.

 

Khadgar’s eyes widened a bit, not expecting such a question, but recovered quickly, “Yes.” Anduin broke out into a huge grin and kissed Khadgar deeply, picking the mage up and spinning him around, causing Khadgar to lose his focus and….

 

Into the water they didn’t even realize they had floated over they went. They shared a look before they burst into laughter, before getting up, and starting their dance again, but away from the water this time.


	13. Family Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff brought to you by chat. <3

Khadgar was laughing at Anduin as he ran around with Varian and Adariall, the two children screaming and laughing as they played. Taria was sitting next to Khadgar, laughing as well. It had been a while since they could all spend time just relaxing as a family. The weather turned beautiful and the kids were restless being in the castle constantly, so Khadgar suggested a picnic outside. It would get the adults out and away from the tasks they had before them, and the kids would have a chance to burn off the restless energy.

 

After a little while, the three came back and they all ate, enjoying the simple fare that Taria had the kitchen staff pack up for them. Before long the sun was starting to set, so Taria and the children went inside, leaving Khadgar and Anduin alone to watch it set together.

 

They laid back on the blanket, sharing a bottle of wine that Taria left for them and just enjoying each other’s presence. Anduin laid back and closed his eyes a little too long, and was soon asleep. Khadgar looked over at the warrior and smiled, running his fingers through Anduin’s long hair.

 

Anduin woke a little while later, the sun was set but there was still a soft glow above him, one of the mage lights Khadgar used so often when he read late in the night. He looked over to his left, where Khadgar had been laying next to him, but realized the mage wasn’t there. It wasn’t until he looked up and saw… flowers? Why were there flowers on top of his head?

 

He sat up, and looked behind him, where Khadgar sat crossed legged with a mischievous grin on his face. “What did you do?” Anduin questioned, reaching up to his head. There was a wreath of flowers, a crown of sorts, perched on the top of his head. His hair was braided in several intricate braids, and interwoven within the braids were more wildflowers.

 

Anduin reached over, grabbing his sword and unsheathing it enough to use the shining metal as a makeshift mirror of sorts to take a look at Khadgar’s handiwork. He grinned when he saw just how many flowers and braids were in his hair.

 

“Do you like it?” Khadgar asked, grinning playfully.

 

“Yes, bookworm. Where did you even learn to braid hair?” Anduin replied, reaching over to pack up their things so they could head inside.

 

“Books, of course. Where else do you think?” Khadgar said, grabbing the basket from Anduin as they started their walk inside.

 

“Of course you read it in a book. Why would you even… you know what, I don’t want to know. Silly mage.”

 

Anduin ignored the snickering of the guards as they made their way back to their room. He removed the flower crown and set it gently on the desk, but left the braids and other flowers in place as they climbed into bed for the night. If there were flowers everywhere by morning, well that was Khadgar’s fault.


	14. Murlocs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's always had a fondness for the little murlocs.

“What are you doing?” 

 

Khadgar froze, how did Anduin know he had left the city, much less  _ where _ he went when he left? He turned to face the warrior, who was standing with his arms crossed, head tilted and a challenging look on his face. “Well?” 

 

Khadgar looked back at the murloc camp he had been watching, there were a small amount of them at the lake near Goldshire and he had noticed there had been baby murlocs. They were adorable, even if they would grow up to be… well adult murlocs. He wanted to try to catch one, since they looked so sweet and innocent. He could study them, maybe teach it to help around the castle. 

 

“Mage stuff.” 

 

Anduin snorted, “Mage stuff? I saw your notes you know, you are messy when you’ve been drinking. You are  _ not _ catching a murloc and bringing it to the castle.” 

 

“But Anduin! Look at them, aren’t they adorable? Wouldn’t it be fun to teach it how to wear armor and he could walk around like a little guard…” 

 

Anduin laughed then, “You are insane, you know that? Come on, you need to get in bed before your buzz wears off and the hangover hits you hard. Do you realize what time it is?” 

 

Khadgar looked back over to the murlocs, he could sheep Anduin and just do what he wanted anyway, and the warrior must have realized that, because in an instant he was tackled and his mouth covered. 

 

Anduin straddled Khadgar, having him pinned to the ground and a hand over his mouth, “You are  _ never _ turning me into a sheep again, spell chucker.” he said, almost a little dangerously but a smirk on his lips. 

 

Khadgar sighed, rolled his eyes and went limp. He knew he couldn’t fight Anduin on this. Once he made it known he was giving up, Anduin helped him to his feet. 

 

“Fine. but we have to walk home, I’m not teleporting you.” 

 

Anduin laughed again, “Fine with me, bookworm. I’m not the one who’s gonna be suffering from a hangover in a few hours.” 


	15. Not So Little Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khadgar is determined. Anduin is amused, until he's not.

The good part was, he figured out how to do the raven transformation easily, he wasn’t stuck as a raven anymore and he wasn’t a little raven. This time he was a full grown raven, and capable of flight and other raven stuff. 

 

The bad part, he was still drunk as a raven since he himself was very drunk, and he flew crooked, crashing down into the ground twice before he gave up, transformed back and then sat in the grass and pouted. 

 

That’s where Anduin found him. 

 

“Khadgar, what are you doing sitting in the grass, and why are you glaring at Atiesh like you’re about to set it on fire?” 

 

“I figured out how to turn into a raven.” 

 

“That’s good! And you aren’t a baby raven this time?” Anduin replied, trying not to laugh since the mage seemed pretty upset and he really didn’t want to be set on fire.

 

“Nope. Full grown, and apparently drunk.” 

 

“What do you… oh. OH. You are drunk, so you’re drunk as a raven too? That’s awesome. Did you crash?” 

 

Khadgar glared up at him then and he instinctively took a step back because all joking aside, the mage was dangerous. Khadgar stood, whispered something and with a flash there was a raven standing in the grass. 

 

Anduin cocked his head to the side, “Cool, you’re a raven. And you’re full grown, but you’re still drunk so..” before he could finish his sentence though Khadgar took flight and he found himself with a face full of bird as Khadgar flew crooked and crashed into him. He ended up flat on his back with a bird perched on his chest. 

 

Khadgar the bird stepped back just a little bit, before cocking his head to the side and cawing, then there was a flash and Khadgar was sitting on Anduin with a grin on his face. 

 

“Oof, get off me spell chucker!” 

 

“Nah.” 


	16. Bad at Bottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For LionTrust Chat.
> 
> Eria and Demi, your brainchild has corrupted me and now everyone must ̶s̶u̶f̶f̶e̶r̶ enjoy.

Anduin was pushed onto the bed and Khadgar hovered over him, his eyes blown wide with lust and the ridiculous amount of alcohol they had consumed just hours before. He wasn’t used to Khadgar being so aggressive in bed, and it wasn’t long before Khadgar had them stripped and was deep inside of Anduin. 

 

Khadgar was enjoying the new sensations, at first, but then it felt, different, almost boring. He stopped thrusting into Anduin and looked down at the warrior, confused and a little frustrated. 

 

“Can we switch?”

 

Anduin looked up at Khadgar, mirroring the confusion across his lover’s face, sitting up as Khadgar pulled out and sat back. 

 

“W-what’s wrong?” 

 

“You’re, well, bad at bottoming.” 

 

_ “What?” _

 

“Don’t get me wrong, you’re a great top, you should top and I should bottom. We should just, do that. Yeah.” 

 

Anduin dragged a palm over his face and stared at Khadgar, the alcohol making his expression much more exaggerated. “How can someone be  _ bad at bottoming _ ? Don’t you just, lay there?” 

 

Khadgar shoved at Anduin, his face a mix of anger, annoyance and almost hurt. “You ignorant slut. What do you mean  _ don’t you just lay there?”  _

 

Anduin shook his head, he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do, he couldn’t remember if Khadgar did anything specific while they had sex. “Are we just too drunk to enjoy this?” 

 

Khadgar smacked him again, “We have fucked a million times while drunk, do  _ you _ remember ever stopping halfway through like I did? Here, switch and I’ll show you  _ just lay there. _ ”

 

Anduin shrugged and pretty soon they were back at it, and he was pushing Khadgar back into the mattress and he started thrusting into Khadgar like he always did, ready to prove Khadgar wrong.

 

Khadgar laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling and trying to conceal his amusement at the confused and frustrated look on Anduin’s face. He could tell the other man was trying to figure out how it was even possible that he had gotten off. He let the silence linger for a bit longer, just to drive the point home. 

 

“It’s like fucking a wet rag.” he said at last, and Anduin acknowledged with a solemn nod of his head, still staring at the ceiling. 

 

Khadgar turned his head to face Anduin, a smirk on his face. 

 

“So, anyway, wanna go another round?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can honestly say, this was probably my favorite one to write so far. <3


	17. Greatfather Winter Khadgar, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *blows the dust off of the fic*
> 
> Thank you to Demi, Eria and LT Chat for this one <3

It probably wasn’t the best idea the dwarves had ever had, but they had taken a liking to Khadgar and Anduin was enjoying himself. Khadgar was thrilled when they accepted his random offer to be Greatfather Winter that year, he wasn’t sure they would. Khadgar was entertaining the children with a detailed story about a lost reindeer and how they found their way home again, just in time to help deliver the presents. The once wary dwarven children were squealing with delight at the magic flashing and sparkling, helping Khadgar tell his story. 

 

One of the dwarves stepped up next to Anduin, handing him a mug of ale and laughing heartily at the burst of fireworks, “Lad takes ta it well.” he said, gesturing in Khadgar’s direction. Anduin nodded, smiling at the beginning of the next story Khadgar started to tell, the flash of magic startling some of the kids into laughter. He noticed Khadgar drinking from a mug handed to him, thanking the dwarf before turning back to the story he was telling. “What is he drinking?” 

 

“Tha Usual”

 

Anduin choked on his drink, immediately darting over to where Khadgar was and trying to stop him from drinking anymore of it before it was too late. He managed to sneak up and swap the mug out, sighing with relief. The dwarves were known to give whoever was playing the Greatfather a very strong alcoholic drink and knowing the mage’s tendency to get quite drunk, he couldn’t imagine the type of disaster that would cause. He shuddered at the memory of the time he got drunk with a dwarf playing Greatfather Winter a few years back. He was hungover for days. Just as he started to walk away he noticed the two empty mugs not too far away from where he stood behind Khadgar’s chair. 

 

“How many of these has he had?” Anduin asked the dwarf who had handed Khadgar the newest one. 

 

“Three.” 

 

Anduin sighed loudly just as Khadgar stepped up next to him, “Anduin! Wanna come sit on my lap and tell me what  _ you  _ would like Greatfather Winter to bring you? Although, I’m pretty sure you’ve been a naughty boy this year.” He added with a wink. Anduin looked over at Khadgar, the mages face flushed from the alcohol and his smile beaming before he rolled his eyes in response, shaking his head, “That’s ridiculous, I’m not sitting on your lap.” Khadgar practically pouted as he walked over to the chair, before turning to Varis and Karos, a wicked smile crossing his face. 

 

“I’m sure some of your strapping guards wouldn’t mind sitting on Greatfather Winters lap, I bet they’ve been  _ very _ good boys this year. Haven’t you?” 

 

Varis and Karos exchanged a look before glancing between Khadgar and Anduin. They both knew that getting on either of their bad sides would be a large mistake. Anduin could make their life hell, but Khadgar could make it even worse with his use of magic. 

 

Khadgar grinned wildly at Anduin, pleased at the jealousy his lover was trying to hide, and failing. 


	18. Greatfather Winter Khadgar, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khadgar cheats. 
> 
> Probably learned it from Medivh, let's be real here.

Anduin glared at Khadgar, gave Varis and Karos a look that pinned them in place before swiftly making his way towards Khadgar, grabbing his hand and pulling him from the area and outside. 

 

Khadgar sputtered and protested as he was yanked unceremoniously from the Great Hall and out into the snowy grounds around Ironforge. He finally found his footing, and pulled himself loose from Anduin’s hold and took off laughing into the snow. 

 

Anduin swore, Khadgar was probably more drunk than he had ever seen him before, which said a lot. He took off after him but was stopped short when he was pelted in the chest with a snowball. He stood there, mouth gaping open, staring at the snow as it fell off his tunic and onto the ground in front of him when another snowball hit him in the shoulder. 

 

“BOOKWORM” he yelled, ducking behind a tree and grabbing some snow, peeking around the corner to see if he could find Khadgar. A flash of blue light gave away the location and he launched a snowball, only to hear Khadgar sputter. 

 

He quickly made a few more snowballs and jumped out into the open, only to be pelted with not only a snowball but a blast from….  _ a water elemental?? _

 

“That’s cheating!” he yelled as he ducked back behind the tree. His anger had dissipated, leaving him in a fit of giggles and surprise before he put his plan into action. He knew all he had to do was hit the elemental to despawn it, Khadgar never made strong ones when not on the field. 

 

He charged from around the tree and hit the water elemental once, it crashed to the ground in a puddle of water, quickly starting to cool. 

 

He got hit in the back by a snowball, following the giggles he saw Khadgar hiding behind a tree. He darted behind another one and they threw a few snowballs back and forth before Khadgar tried to move to a different spot, that’s when he charged. 

 

He ran at Khadgar, knowing he was faster, and collided into him, knocking him into the snow and pinned him on his back. Khadgar’s face was flush with laughter and the chill in the air, neither one of them should really be in the snow dressed like they were. 

 

“Got you.” he said, bending down to kiss Khadgar. 

 

Khadgar shivered when they broke apart, and Anduin felt the pull of the teleport before they suddenly appeared back in their room at the inn. They quickly got out of their snow covered and wet clothing before climbing back in bed and wound themselves around each other in an attempt to warm up. 

 

“Happy Winter Veil, Anduin.” 


End file.
